


Merry ~Kagehina~

by its_dark_girl



Series: Haikyuu fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Kageyama never celebrated a proper Christmas.  Hinata finds out and wants to change that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174259
Kudos: 18





	Merry ~Kagehina~

Christmas was not a merry time for Kageyama. He'd always celebrate it just with family, and even then, they barely found time for it. And to add to that, he had no friends to even talk to. Just himself, his sister, and rarely ever, his parents. He was convinced that it would be the same this year. Even with the Karasuno volleyball team and Hinata.

"What's with the gloomy face, Kageyama?" Hinata asked.

"None of your business!" He snapped. Hinata looked away. Perhaps Kageyama had been too harsh.

"Fine then! Don't tell me!" And with that, Hinata stormed away. Kageyama kissed his teeth. He should really stop pushing everyone close to him*cough*Hinata*cough* away.

________________________________________

Hinata was convinced something was up with Kageyama. They way he acted, and his expression made it obvious. Maybe it had something to do with Christmas approaching. Or it could be something else. He could ask Suga if he knew anything.

______________________

"Suga-san, have you noticed anything different about Kageyama?"

"Well, know that you mention it, he has been acting more grumpy than usual."

"Would it have something to do with it being Christmas?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really know. It could be or it couldn't. Have you tried asking him?"

"I did. He just snapped at me." So Suga didn't know what was up either.

"Mm maybe you should wait. Kageyama isn't the type to open up right away."

"... Yeah, you're right, Thanks Suga-san!" It still didn't make much sense to Hinata, but at least he had a somewhat inkling on what was bothering Kageyama.

__________________

Both Kageyama and Hinata were headed to Kageyama's house to study for an upcoming test. If they fail that test, well, let's not think about it. As they walked, Kageyama couldn't help but notice how Hinata bounced with each step as he brought his bike along. It made him feel jealous. How could Hinata always feel and be happy unlike him?

They finally reached Kageyama's house. Kageyama's because unlike Hinata's, it isn't located in a mountainous reigion. Hinata noticed how there weren't any Christmas decorations put up yet. Maybe Kageyama's family would do it later. They went inside.

Inside, Hinata noticed how even a Christmas tree wasn't even set up. Maybe Kageyama's family doesn't celebrate Christmas. Or it was in a different spot than the one he was looking at. He took off his shoes. Kageyama led Hinata to his room.

Hinata looked around. A twin-sized bed was in the corner, and there was a small desk beside it. The walls had various volleyball related posters. Another desk was in a different corner; that desk had a laptop on it.

"You want something to eat?" Kageyama asked. Honestly, he wasn't used to having people, friends over, for pretty much anything.

"Uhh no thanks." Kageyama eyed Hinata.

"It's not poisoned, just so you know." Hinata snickered.

"The cold-hearted Kageyama, actually showing some hospitality." He said, jokingly.

"Hey!" Hinata shrunk back. They stated in each other's eyes for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Both didn't know why they were laughing, but it felt good. Very good. Unlike arguing. But let's not get off topic.

They got to studying very quickly, with mindless chatter here and there. But then the words started blurring, and Hinata lost focus. He was wondering about Kageyama's mood. Was something bothering him? Hinata really wanted to ask, but Kageyama looked really scary when he starts to focus hard on something.

"Hey, Kageyama,"

"What?" Hinata really wanted to tease Kageyama about how much hospitality he was showing, but he had a mission.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Christmas. The joyous holiday. A holiday he'd never celebrated with family. And now Hinata has the nerve to ask him about.

Hinata noticed how silent Kageyama went when he asked him that question. Maybe he had stepped too far. But it was a normal question to ask, right? He was about to speak, but Kageyama beat him to it.

"No... I don't." What a blatant lie. Hinata could see that Kageyama had put up a mask, though he couldn't tell what he was hiding. Maybe he shouldn't press further.

"Why are you lying?" The words came out faster than he could stop himself. Kageyama glared at him.

"I'm not lying." He said through gritted teeth. Kageyama could feel tears build up. No, not now of all times. Not in front of Hinata. But he couldn't stop them. The first one made its way down Kageyama's face. Then the second one. Then the third, forth, fifth, and before he knew it, he was crying. Crying.

Then one thing he didn't want happening.

Hinata sat there, shocked. He had seen Kageyama mad, angry and irritable, but crying? Never. Knowing Kageyama's tendency to snap, Hinata didn't know what to do. This wouldn't have happened it he'd just kept his mouth shut. Maybe he should comfort Kageyama. And if that went wrong...

He didn't want to think about it.

He wiped the tears off Kageyama's face, then held him close. Kageyama then had decided to tell Hinata everything. How his family was never around to celebrate anything. How he only had his older sister until she grew up. 

How he went through every part of his life alone.

After hearing Kageyama's life, Hinata swore to make this one the best Kageyama had ever celebrated.

"Why don't you celebrate it with my family?"


End file.
